Eh, tío Esto lo he visto antes, pero no así
by Sao801
Summary: Sabemos el típico cliché de la historia de amor, es así mismo. Pero algo ha cambiado... ¿Verdad? Drabble, no sabemos si esto debería ser publicado. A nadie le importa.
1. Chapter 1

Una vez había un niño puberto de 9 años en South Park, llamado Stanley Randy Marsh, pero a nadie le importaba, todos le llamaban Stan porque era un nombre más corto que su nombre real y se oía menos gilipollas.

Stan era un muchachito muy raro, que se le paraba la polla con los animales, pero él lo justificaba con que era protector de estos. Como un cura, ya saben... ¿A quién le importa? Me estoy desviando del tema. El mocoso estaba enamorado al crecer, como todo puberto idiota. Entraron sus deseos homosexuales, porque es común en la pubertad, ¿Verdad? ¿Cierto? Todo el mundo es gay, es lo más natural de la vida. ¿No es así? A nadie le importa, es así. Eso es lo que le enseñó Satán a éste mundo, ¿Y quién no le haría caso a ese hombresote de grandes pectorales? No importa, ser un maricón es normal. Según las historias del internerd, todas en South Park son gays en su adolescencia y de mayores crecen y tienen hijos imposibles.

¿Y quién era la víctima de Stan? ¡Su mejor amigaso, Kyle! Ese pelirrojo de afro y pecas. En la vida real todos odian los afros, o sea, ¿Quién lleva afro? ¡Aféitate esa peluca, mierda! Y también todos odian las pecas, ¡Son feas! ¡Y todos lo saben! Pero en el mundillo del internerd, todos aman eso. Es normal, ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Al fin y al cabo, Stan no se volvió un macho completo. Sufría de timidez como un completo idiota, como si nunca en la vida hubiese hecho nada arriesgado o dicho algo indebido a propósito. El tipo había desperdiciado una pregunta a Dios, expuso a Butters desnudo en un vidrio, se fue a masturbar a San Diego, se había vuelto gótico, tuvo anoverguer, ¿Pero saben qué arruinaría su vida? Confesarse a Kyle. ¡Oh, Jesús! Si se confesaba a Kyle, su vida se arruinaría si recibía alguna negativa. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque es un adolescente, los adolescentes son estúpidos y no piensan.

Si Stan recibía esa negativa, se volvería un gótico travestí, enfermo de amor que se lamentaría eternamente en la ducha, cantando en un rincón las canciones de despecho de Rocío Durcal.

Un día decidió armarse de valor y confesarse.

- ¡Kyle!

Su amigo pelirrojo le miró.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? - Kyle le sonrió con su cara de niña que tenía, porque para el mundo tenía cara de niña. Nadie tiene en cuenta que en la adolescencia uno se pone feo, peludo y con la cara llena de acné. Kyle es perfecto.

- Yo, eh... - Tartamudeó como un estúpido. - ¡Me gustas! ¡Durante todo éste tiempo te he querido cojer, pero siempre soy muy tímido para decirlo por miedo a que me rechaces, pero quiero darte duro contra el muro!

Kyle le miró impresionado, durante sus 17 años sólo sintió amistad con su compañero del alma, pero de inmediato sintió un flechazo. El amor es mágico.

- ¡Oh, Stan! ¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Pero tenía miedo de decirlo, sacar al mundo mi lado gay y que el gordo de mierda nos molestara!

- ¡Oh, Kyle!

- ¡Oh, Stan!

Ambos se besaron de forma apasionada, porque siempre el primer beso es apasionado. Darse piquitos es de pendejitos maricones.

- ¡Já! ¡Qué maricas! -Apuntaba Cartman mientras se reía.

Sin aviso alguno, Kenny lo dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Bésenseeeeeeeeeeeee!

- ¡Gracias, Kenny! - Agradecieron los muchachos, sin separarse.

- Eh, mándenme el porno.

- ¿Qué porno?

- El que grabarán para mí. Siempre, después de esto, se deben poner a tener sexo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que te lo grabemos?

- Para masturbarme, dah.

Y Kenny se fue arrastrando al gordo. Lo que no sabían sus amigos es que éste sufría de doble personalidad. Por un lado era Kenny, por otro, era Kinny. Aquella chica atrevida y puta que se tiraría analmente al gordo racista del lugar.

Mientras, Stan y Kyle se fueron a un rincón a tener sexo sin condón, porque las enfermedades venéreas no existen en internerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, enfermeras. Eh... No sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida.<strong>

**Tal vez sólo me dedique a escribir drabbles de comedia.**

**Se lo dedico a Luis Carlos, porque... Porque... Porque me agrada. :v Y a VicPin, porque es linda. -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

En South Park, había un gordo nazi bastante estúpido y cabrón llamado Eric Theodoro Cartman, el gordo era un pito chico que le tocó la polla a su primo, pero para las fangirls estúpidas es un tipo que está súper bueno y con un pollón de 40 metros. Todo un adonis el tipo.

Es obvio que ama a Kyle Broflovski, por eso le monta tanto Bullyng y lo trató de matar numerosas veces, porque le ama, ¿No es obvio? Tienes que enamorarte de aquel que te la monta, que te humilla, que se burla de ti y que te enferma hasta matarte, si no lo haces eres un reverendo estúpido. ¡Deberías morir!

Un día, con sus increibles poderes de seducción, se violó al pelirrojo. Le destrozó el ano, le causó hemorroides y le desgarró el músculo con su impresionante polla de 3 cm. Kyle estaba llorando en el rincón.

- Oh, Kyle. - Cartman se acercó y lo abrazó, acariciándolo. - Lo hice porque te amo.

- ¿De veras? - El flechazo el llegó a Kyle en ese instante. - Yo también te amo, ¡Ven y cójeme de nuevo!

Y vivieron feliz para siempre, bueno, en realidad no, Kyle murió por desgarre anal. Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>No, no creí que le iba a hacer segunda parte a esta cosa, pero llegó gracias a un review que me dejaron:<strong>

**Hehe lol, me encanto su fic! Me rei mucho.  
>Y si, ya me tienen cabreado con tanta mi**** de cliche... justo antes de este me lei uno que era algo asi: kyle se cabrea con cartman, le grita, erick le responde metiendo su religión, kyle se caga más, mete a la madre del gordo, cartman toma de la muñeca a kyle y de la cabeza, lo besa, le responde, "¡Te Amo! " "Yo igual te amo!<br>Y fue muuuuy, muuuuy de que c*** me lei...  
>(Hehe te gustan los animaniacs! )<strong>

**Esto es otro cliché estúpido que me caga. Quien desee decirme otro cliché de los fanfics, con gusto lo escribiré.**


End file.
